


Supernova

by lavenderring



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Explicit Sex, Tiny bit of Angst, Weddings, because i love angst sorry, no beta we die like men, there's really no point to this sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderring/pseuds/lavenderring
Summary: Iwaizumi stills as Oikawa rambles about his requirements.He had known in the back of his mind that Oikawa would get like this. He had known and still proposed like an idiot. He leans his head back and takes a deep breath.Enter Groomzilla Tooru Oikawa.-------------------Or the one where Iwaizumi proposes, Akaashi mopes around, and Kuroo overthinks
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Ojiro Aran, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 43





	Supernova

Iwaizumi eyes flutter open, adjusting to the sunlight streaming in. The curtains flutter a little in the morning breeze as he takes a deep breath, mentally gearing up to get out of bed. He feels someone adjust beside him and he glances down. 

That familiar brown head of hair is settled underneath Iwaizumi’s chin and he smiles softly. Oikawa’s arm is flung over Iwaizumi’s chest, his breathing very heavy. Iwaizumi feels a surge of affection for the man who he realizes is currently drooling on his chest, creating a damp spot on Iwaizumi’s sleep shirt. He then remembers as he looks at Oikawa’s hand what had happened last night. 

A gold ring band encapsulates Oikawa’s ring finger, fitting so perfectly. Iwaizumi prides himself on getting his ring size correct without Oikawa even telling him. The events of last night took a couple months for Iwaizumi to plan. He had brought Oikawa to a planetarium, making sure that the star room was empty of visitors before getting on one knee. The light from the projector showcasing the milky way illuminated the love of Iwaizumi’s life as he realized what he was doing. Oikawa, nodding, began to sob as Iwaizumi put the ring on his finger and Iwaizumi can never take Oikawa seriously when he cries. His crying face is just so ugly but Iwaizumi expected this, giving him a pack of tissues he kept in his back pocket which just made Oikawa cry harder. 

Afterwards, they went to Daichi’s bar where Iwaizumi had invited all of their friends. The bar had been closed for the event and Daichi insisted he have an open bar for everyone. When the newly engaged couple walked into the bar, they were greeted by cheers and whistles. Oikawa had raised his hand proudly showing off his ring which made the bar erupt with more noise. Iwaizumi had felt so much love for him at that moment, knowing Oikawa was so proud he wanted to show everyone. 

As they walked in, Oikawa grabbed his hand quickly and leaned in. He murmured his thanks in his ear as Iwaizumi blushed, knowing that that wasn’t going to be the end of Oikawa’s gratefulness. 

Iwaizumi looks down again at his Oikawa to see the bite marks on his collarbone. 

Shifting in the sheets, he smiles at the memory of holding Oikawa last night, surrounded by their best friends. The feeling of excitement spreads through him, the thought that he’s spending the rest of his life with Tooru Oikawa. 

It’s the perfect timing as well, with Oikawa staying in Japan for a few months before going back to Argentina and Iwaizumi feeling good with work. Oikawa is planning on moving back to Japan anyways once he finishes this next season, making their wedding a spring wedding. 

Oikawa’s eyes open suddenly as Iwaizumi managed to get out of his grasp. He immediately grabs onto Iwaizumi’s waist and buries his head into his left hip. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and tries to worm out of Oikawa’s grasp.

“Iwa-chan, don’t leave me.” Oikawa whines and tightens his grip. Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa’s hands and pries them away from his body. Oikawa groans and flops onto his back, peering up at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi would never tell him this is when he was prettiest, the sun highlighting his face just right, his hair all over the place, his eyes half lidded from just waking up.  
“I’m going to make coffee, dumbass,” Iwaizumi grumbles, walking out of the bedroom to go to the kitchen. 

He grabs two mugs as he hears Oikawa padding across the living room to sit at the counter to wait for his coffee. Iwaizumi sneaks a glance at Oikawa, who was rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

“Iwa-chan, I’m very happy,” Oikawa smiles and rests his head on his hand. He gives Iwaizumi an affectionate look and Iwaizumi turns so his back faces Oikawa. 

“Hm, why is that?”

“You finally proposed,” Oikawa sighs. “And put together the best proposal ever.”

“Only because you would’ve complained if I didn’t,”

“Rude, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa grabs his phone and starts to scroll through his messages. Iwaizumi pours the coffee, black for him and four and a half spoonfuls of sugar and vanilla almond milk for Oikawa. He hands him the mug and leans back on the counter, sipping his. 

“You know, we have to start planning. Especially since I’ll be going back to Argentina in a couple weeks.” Oikawa looks up at Iwaizumi from his phone. 

“C’mon, I just proposed. We do not have to start planning today.” Iwaizumi groans. Oikawa scrunches his nose at him.

“Lucky for you, Iwa-chan, I’ve been planning our wedding since I was 10 years old. What are your thoughts on walking down the aisle on a white horse?” Oikawa beams at him. “Also, we will be having only yellow roses. I don’t want any other flower at our wedding.” 

Iwaizumi stills as Oikawa rambles about his requirements. 

He had known in the back of his mind that Oikawa would get like this. He had known and still proposed like an idiot. He leans his head back and takes a deep breath. 

Enter Bridezilla Tooru Oikawa. 

Akaashi sips his cappuccino, adjusts his glasses, cracks his knuckles, and begins to type. He had begun his first year of grad school just a month ago and yet his workload was becoming increasingly stressful. Going out last night was not smart, given he had an essay due at midnight tonight. 

But, he had to show up for Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Their engagement party was last night, Daichi’s bar filled with all of their friends, including a handful that were Akaashi’s as well. He had camped out in a corner with Kenma and Kuroo, partially to catch up with good friends he had not seen in a long time but also to hide from a certain someone. 

Akaashi did not believe he would show up and yet he did, hair still spiked and colorful and energy to match it. He had made quite an entrance that night. He busted the doors open, threw his arms in the air and hollered his catchphrase. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Kuroo beamed and rushed to give Bokuto a tight hug. Kenma stayed in the corner with Akaashi, sipping his milkshake and peering over his glass at the taller man. Akaashi had felt his heart clench at the sight of Bokuto and sighed. Kenma hummed knowingly. 

Akaashi and Bokuto had gotten together when Bokuto graduated high school. They had navigated a long term relationship during Bokuto’s freshman year and Akaashi’s third year and afterwards, Akaashi followed him to college. 

Akaashi, as soon as they had gotten together, fell hard. There was no one who lit up his life like Bokuto. No one he cared for more. No one who he felt like he could settle down with more. 

That is, until he noticed how much he brought Bokuto down. Bokuto, Akaashi found out later, had suffered terrible grades his freshman year and had turned down opportunities to play early for the national team. While he did get the spot as soon as he graduated, Akaashi knew he could’ve been playing earlier but didn’t, saying he wanted to play with Akaashi as much as he could before he joined. 

Akaashi had grown upset over time with himself, knowing Bokuto could be so much better if he didn’t have him, holding him back. There came a day he knew he had to do what was best for Bokuto since that was how most of his decisions were made. 

Bokuto had sobbed like a child which made it so hard for Akaashi to leave. He had a bag of his things from Bokuto’s apartment, gripping onto the handles as Bokuto weakly grabbed the back of his shirt to keep him.

“Why…?” He had asked, almost a whisper. Akaashi had never heard the man that quiet. He never wanted to make Bokuto this quiet, aura usually loud and bright. He choked back tears and moved away from him, Bokuto’s hand falling to his side. 

“It is for the best. For the both of us.” Akaashi gave Bokuto one last look, ingraining the man’s upset face in his mind. 

Akaashi takes another sip of his cappuccino, pursing his lips to stop him from remembering too much. Thankfully, his boyfriend walks in, unzipping his coat. He spots Akaashi and sits across from him. 

He had met his boyfriend, Ojiro, right after the former spiker got his Bachelor’s. He is calm, serious, and intelligent. Pretty much the opposite of Bokuto in terms of personality. This is what he needs, he has repeated to himself. 

Except why does he find himself comparing Ojiro to Bokuto constantly?

Ojiro drapes his coat across the back of his chair, then kisses Akaashi on the cheek before sitting. His kisses were too dry, not as affectionate as Bokuto. 

Akaashi doesn’t look up and continues typing out his paper. It’s due at midnight and he’s a little irritated Ojiro had insisted on coming and seeing him. He has work to do. Bokuto might’ve left him alone, he knew that when Akaashi is in work mode, he doesn’t like to be bothered. 

Ojiro begins to discuss his day while Akaashi tunes him out. As he goes back over what he’s written, correcting any grammar, he remembers how Bokuto came up to him the previous night. Akaashi was leaning on the bar and asking for a stronger drink from Daichi’s bartender, Suga. Then, the muscle bound athlete he loves came up to order a drink as well. 

Loved. He once loved. 

Suga glanced between the two of them and then went off to make the drinks. Bokuto not-so-sneakily looked at Akaashi before facing forward again. Akaashi had to suppress the smile at Bokuto’s failed attempt to sneakily see what he looked like now. 

“Hello, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said softly. He might as well be civil. Bokuto’s eyebrows raised in surprise and he turned to face Akaashi. 

“Oh, hey, Kei-uhh... Akaashi.” He acted like he hadn’t seen Akaashi standing there, making the former setter’s heart clench with affection for some strange reason. Akaashi watched the grey haired man survey him and grew nervous, looking down. He used to be able to read Bokuto well, but now he had no idea what the emotion was that flashed across Bokuto’s face. 

When Akaashi looked back up, his stomach dropped as he realized he is still very much in love with the man standing in front of him. The sight of the same yet different Bokuto stood before him with his too tight shirt still showing off his muscles, his hair still ridiculously spiked, and his eyes still a glimmering gold. Bokuto cleared his throat and looked like he was about to say something but Akaashi knew he wouldn’t be able to handle whatever was about to come out of his mouth. Suga slid Akaashi’s drink to him, Akaashi downed it, and walked back to Kenma. 

“Akaashi?” Ojiro calls, giving Akaashi a look of worry and interrupting Akaashi’s thoughts. Akaashi takes a deep breath and scrolls through his essay. One more page and he was going to be done. Bokuto’s smile flashes through his mind one more time before he gives Ojiro a smile to tell him to continue. 

Kuroo throws open the door to the bakery and spots Oikawa and Iwaizumi sitting at a table by the window. Oikawa smiles and waves while Iwaizumi scowls. Seems like someone was not excited to eat fucking cake all day. 

Kenma follows Kuroo in, the latter holding the door open for the former to walk through. He keeps his head buried in his PSP as he sits across from Oikawa. Kuroo grabs the seat next to Kenma across from Iwaizumi. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Kuroo points at Iwaizumi who still has a sour look on his face. Oikawa waves his hand as if to say it’s not a big deal. 

“He’s just upset because I have the greatest ideas for the wedding that he couldn’t come up with.” Oikawa puts his hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, consoling him. Iwaizumi knocks his hand off. “I have so much more creativity than Iwa-chan.”

“He has been terrible during all of the planning. I am losing my mind,” Iwaizumi says to Kuroo. “He’s become a bridezilla.”

“Perfect, because I match the godzilla that I’m marrying.” Oikawa grins as the first slices of cake slide across the table. The baker smiles and clasps her hands together. 

“Hi, welcome in! The first flavor of cake we have here is our specialty, red velvet.” She gestures to the cake slices on the table. Kenma looks up from his PSP for the first time and grabs a slice. “I will be back with a carrot cake in a couple minutes to give you guys time to try this one.” 

Oikawa takes a fork to have a bite of the cake but side eyes Iwaizumi who was opening his mouth to eat his bite. Then Oikawa shoves his fork full of cake into Iwaizumi’s mouth, feeding him. Iwaizumi’s eyes widen and he gives Oikawa a look that says “What the fuck”. 

“Iwa-chan, my turn.” Oikawa opens his mouth and Iwaizumi glares at him, swallowing. He then stabs his cake, raises his fork, and forcefully jabs the cake into Oikawa’s mouth. 

“Iwa-chan, ow!” Oikawa gives him a hurt look as he holds his cheek. He swallows the cake and Iwaizumi laughs, putting down the fork. Kuroo raises an eyebrow and looks over at Kenma. Watching Kenma’s video game would be much better than whatever the fuck was going on in front of him. He, also, at times enjoys watching Kenma be so focused on something.

Kenma looks up at him from his game and Kuroo melts a little. He gives him a look that says “Why did you agree to this?” and Kuroo shrugs and smiles softly. He knows he can’t hide anything from Kenma but he wants to wait to tell him he wants to see what wedding planning is like for future reference. 

Kuroo has been planning on proposing since he and Kenma first started dating but he just started to think up the perfect proposal for Kenma, what with Iwaizumi proposing to Oikawa. Kenma deserves perfection.

But it’s hard to think of what would be perfect. He knew that Kenma didn’t want something like Oikawa, extravagant proposal followed by a preplanned party but Kuroo wants to give that to him. He wants to give him a proposal for the ages. Maybe he can get his pilot's license and write it in the air? 

“Here’s the carrot cake. What did we think of the red velvet?” The baker returns and grabs a few plates out of their way. 

Iwaizumi says “Very good,” at the same time Oikawa says “Terrible,”. Iwaizumi elbows Oikawa and gives him a death glare. Oikawa huffs and gives his charming smile to the baker. 

“It wasn’t quite what I was looking for. I am thinking of airy, not as heavy along with sweeter frosting.” Iwaizumi elbows him again and looks back at the baker with an apologetic look. 

“Not a problem, enjoy the carrot cake while I go find other cakes to your liking.” She walks away and Iwaizumi sighs. 

“Kuroo, how’s the new kitty?” Oikawa takes a bite of the carrot cake and nods. He seems to like that one. 

“She’s great. Loves Kenma.” He leans back in his chair. “Adjusted to the apartment really well.” 

“Her name’s Akira,” Kenma adds, and Oikawa glances between them knowingly.

“Kuroo, are you thinking of proposing anytime soon?” Oikawa licks his fork and eyes the couple in front of him. Kuroo narrows his eyes. “You two have been dating longer than me and Iwa-chan.”

“Well…” He starts, getting ready to cover for himself so Kenma would be surprised but Kenma looks up. 

“No, we won’t be dealing with all of this... ” Kenma eyes the cakes and the engaged couple “Anytime soon. Seems like a hassle.”

Kuroo physically deflates after that. Kenma doesn’t want to get married? He hadn’t even considered the fact that Kenma might not be ready. The ring sitting in his sock drawer felt so meaningless now. He tries to cover up any reaction he has, not letting the crushing disappointment show on his face. 

“Ah, well, I’m glad you both agree.” Oikawa eats another bite but stares at Kuroo knowingly, letting Kuroo know his attempts have failed. 

“You guys should consider having a pie instead of cake for your wedding.” Kenma says, licking the frosting off his fork and going back to his video game. 

“No way, I want to put frosting on Iwa-chan’s nose.”

“Well, I want to smash your whole face into the cake so glad we agree on something for the wedding.” Iwaizumi grumbles. 

Akaashi leans back on the bench he currently resides in, book in hand as he enjoys the sounds of the park around him. He is finishing up his semester now and he has a couple more tests before he’s free. He’s starting to relax for the time being since his last two tests are shoe-ins for him. 

He had broken up with Ojiro not long after Oikawa and Iwaizumi engagement party. It was a quick breakup and ended with both of them content with the decision. But before Ojiro left, he grabbed Akaashi’s hand and pulled him towards him. Akaashi thought he was going to give him a goodbye kiss but instead leaned in close. 

“I would also advise you to get over Bokuto-san before you start dating anyone soon.” He pulled back, watching Akaashi’s eyes widen. “Or go back to him. I don’t understand why you guys separated but…”

Ojiro started to walk backward as he spoke again even though Akaashi wanted him to shut up. “You’re clearly not over him.”

The loud laughter of a certain golden-eyed man pulls Akaashi out of his memory. He tenses and glances down the walkway to where Bokuto is laughing at something Kuroo had said. They seem to be enjoying an afternoon stroll. He smirks slightly before realizing that he isn’t supposed to be amused by these antics anymore. Another realization hits him that screams he should get out of their line of sight before he has an awkward run-in with the two men. 

Thoughts race through his mind, furiously yelling at him to run, hide, anything to get away. He starts to get his backpack to leave the park. Maybe he’ll run to his favorite coffee shop again or he’ll go back to his apartment even though he really wants to enjoy the nice weather-

“Akaashi?” Akaashi looks up from his bag to see the two large men standing in front of him. Kuroo looks at him sympathetically, like he tried to tell Bokuto to not say anything. But Akaashi knew Bokuto was never like that, to ignore him or walk away without saying hi. 

“Hello, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi sighs as he finishes packing up his bag. He stands up and slings the backpack over his shoulder so he is almost eye to eye with Bokuto. Bokuto had grown since high school so he’s a few more inches taller than the dark haired man.

“How, um, how have you been?” Bokuto scratches the back of his neck and Akaashi can’t help the familiar pang of affection he still feels for him. He, also, can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips. 

“I have been well.” He lies. “While graduate school has been troublesome, I am managing.” He sees the questioning look in Bokuto’s eyes and gives him the information he wants. “Even with Ojiro-san and I’s breakup.”

“Oh! You two…” His eyebrows raise. “That sucks, Akaashi. I’m sorry.” Kuroo steps away for a bit to glance down at his phone, giving them space. Akaashi silently thanks him and decides to take the first step.

“It really does not suck, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi says. He loves the sight of Bokuto’s eyebrows raise even higher than before. “I was the one who cut things off with him.”

Bokuto smiles and Akaashi clears all doubts in his mind that he’s still in love with him. He practically melts at the sight of that smile he misses so much. He knows he can’t just sit here and stare at Bokuto smiling, no matter how much he wants to and clears his throat. “How have you been lately?”

“Things are good!” Akaashi notices the way his voice doesn’t raise like it does when he’s actually excited. “I have been getting close with my teammates more! It’s been so fun, I didn’t think volleyball could still be like this!” The without you hanging in the air and as usual, it does not go unnoticed by Akaashi.

“I’m… really happy to hear that, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi averts Bokuto’s gaze, his shoes becoming very interesting. “I’m happy to hear you are well.”

Bokuto shifts his weight a little and clears his throat. “Yeah, well, I could... be better. I don’t have you.” 

Akaashi quickly lifts his head to make eye contact. He feels like someone has gut-punched him. Bokuto is so honest, almost to a fault, as usual. Akaashi misses that earnestness, that loyalty that was so hard to find as he got older. He wishes he could reach out and hold his hand, kiss him, just touch him at all. 

Akaashi forgets all the rationale telling him to slow down, think this out, and asks “Would you like to go to Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san’s wedding with me?”

Bokuto’s eyes widen, obviously surprised Akaashi made the first move. Akaashi smirks at that always pleased to throw him off. The only person who knows Akaashi better than himself is the man in front of him But then the biggest smile Akaashi has seen in a long time spreads across the taller man’s face. 

“Yeah, I would love that.” 

Akaashi nods and grips the strap of his backpack. “We can… text later about details. I have to go now.”

Bokuto seems in a daze but once Akaashi speaks, he’s pulled out of it. “Yeah, yeah that sounds great ‘Kaashi.” He waves as Akaashi walks away, hiding his blush from the grey-haired man. “I’ll definitely text you!”

Akaashi maintains his composure as he walks out of the park and to his apartment but once he gets inside, he can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. 

Iwaizumi sets his silverware down on his plate and leans back, groaning. “Fuck, I’m so full. I should not have let you guys take me here.”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki shoot matching grins at him and lean against each other. Empty plates litter the table in front of them and the sounds of muffled conversations and clattering plates in the kitchen give relaxing background noise. 

“Well, you were the one who said he needed to get away from the husband-to-be and we were craving this place.” Matsukawa says, eyelids hanging low.

“How is our Tooru? I’m extremely hurt he couldn’t come out today.” Hanamaki wipes away a fake tear dryly. 

“Oh, don’t cry dear. I’m sure our dear son Tooru is alright, isn’t he Mr. Iwaizumi?” 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at the duo’s antics and crosses his arms over his chest. “He’s literally in Argentina, of course, he can’t come out. But he’s doing well. Finishing up the season soon.”

“My, my, Matsun, look at Mr. Iwaizumi’s bulging biceps.” Hanamaki comments, pointing at Iwaizumi and ignoring his previous comment. 

“Dare I say, they look a little chiseled today. Similar to that of a Greek statue?” 

“I agree wholeheartedly, dear. Can’t fathom that our Tooru gets to keep you all to himself.”

Matsukawa nods. They haven’t moved from leaning on each other and their faces remain impassive. “If he didn’t, my husband of 20 years here and I would absolutely ravage you.”

Hanamaki, not being Matsukawa’s husband or anywhere near it, nods as well. “Yes, but our duty as best men is to keep the couple together, dear, not tear them apart.”

“Cut it out.” Iwaizumi growls with no real heat. The duo finally break their act and snicker. 

A waitress comes by and drops off a check, grabbing the empty plates as well. She tells them to take their time and walks off.

Iwaizumi pulls out his wallet to pay but Matsukawa beats him to it.

“No, no this is our wedding present.”

Iwaizumi gives them a confused look. 1500 yen ramen is their wedding present. He knows they’re probably just joking, but they never stop so he gets confused as to what’s real or not. 

“Just kidding,” Hanamaki senses his confusion. “We signed up for your registry. We got you guys that rice cooker.” 

“Thank you, actually, Oikawa has been begging for one forever.” Iwaizumi says. 

“So, back to your previous point.” Matsukawa steers the conversation. “Why did you need to get away from your fiance?” 

Iwaizumi sighs and scratches the back of his head. “Well, you know how Oikawa gets.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa blink at him. Hanamaki cocks his head. “Who?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Okay, obviously you guys do. It’s just been amplified because of this wedding. He’s become… like a groomzilla.”

“Groomzilla.” Matsukawa repeats. “Isn’t that like your ideal husband?”

“What? I-” Iwaizumi pieces Matsukawa’s statement together. “No, no shut the fuck up for a second.” 

The duo snicker again but give him a look that says ‘go on’.

“Every detail is so important and it causes like a full-blown meltdown if it doesn’t go his way. I mean, he keeps freaking out on our planner because she can’t get the right covering for the tables.” 

The waitress comes by again to take Matsukawa’s card, stopping Iwaizumi’s sentence. Hanamaki sits up a little, moving away from Matsukawa who pouts a little at the loss. 

“I mean, but didn’t you expect this on some level?”

“Yes, on some level. But it’s like each time we call, it’s always about the wedding.” Iwaizumi grumbles. “He’s so on edge about this and I can’t even-” He cuts himself off to take a breath before he gets worked up. “I just want this stupid wedding to be over with so I can… get him back.”

“God, that was cheesy.” Matsukawa teases. “Who knew you were such a romantic?”

“Literally everyone, Matsun, get with it. He literally proposed at a planetarium.” Hanamaki scolds, playfully hitting Matsukawa. Matsukawa quirks a bushy eyebrow at Hanamaki with a fond smirk on his face. 

“I don’t know why I bother.” Iwaizumi gathers up his coat in his arms and makes a move to leave. 

“No! Hajime, we’re sorry.” Hanamaki exclaims. “Okay, okay we’re sorry, we honestly just don’t know what to say.”

“Speak for yourself.” Matsukawa snorts as Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows. Once Matsukawa looks at Iwaizumi he looks serious again. “Just kidding, I don’t really know what to say either. It’s a tough situation.”

“I think you just have to let this pass. The wedding will come before you know it and he’ll be back to normal.” Hanamaki says. “I think, I don’t know, Oikawa can be wild.”

Iwaizumi sighs as the waitress comes by with Matsukawa’s credit card. He then feels his phone buzz in his pocket and pulls it out to look at who it is. He feels a little nervous as he hits answer and looks over at the two in front of him. 

“Hey, Tooru.” Iwaizumi thinks maybe if he starts off calm he can keep the conversation steady. 

“Iwa-chan, did you see Kiko’s email?” Oikawa starts off strong, sounding out of breath and in a rush. Iwaizumi closes his eyes and motions to Hanamaki and Matsukawa that he’ll take this outside. He grabs his coat and gets up.

“What are you doing up, isn’t it late there?” Iwaizumi asks as he pushes the door to the ramen shop open. 

“Iwa-chan, not now. Did you see her email?” 

“No, I’ve been out to lunch with Hanamaki and Matsukawa.” Iwaizumi pinches the bridge of his nose. “What did she say?”

“She can’t get that caterer with the good miso soup I wanted. He’s all booked up! If our food is terrible, our wedding day will be ruined.” 

“Oikawa, come on, it won’t be ruined.” Iwaizumi watches his breath puff up as he speaks. “It’ll all be figured out.”

Oikawa huffs into the receiver. “Can you figure it out? Please, by next week. We need to have a good caterer and they’ll all be booked up for our wedding day if we don’t act fast.” 

Iwaizumi kicks the toe of his boot against the sidewalk. “Yeah, yeah I can do that.” 

“Thank you, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa breathes out. “God, I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

Iwaizumi feels his face heat up despite the cold. A statement like this would not be uttered in their previous phone calls about the wedding. “You would be dead in a ditch or something.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan! I’m trying to thank you! I know I’ve been a lot recently.” 

“It’s fine, Tooru. I understand how much this matters.” Iwaizumi glances around to make sure no one was listening. “I just miss you.”

“Iwa-chan, you can’t just say that! You’re going to make me get on a plane right now.” Oikawa whines. Iwaizumi smiles at his fiance’s ridiculousness. 

“I’ll figure the caterer out soon. I’ll let you know how it goes.” Iwaizumi brushes past Oikawa’s statement because otherwise it would be a mush fest and he doesn’t want that. Not in front of the ramen place at least. 

“Thank you, thank you. I have to run now but Hajime, I love you.” The use of his first name throws Iwaizumi off and he scrubs a hand over his face in frustration. Why can’t Oikawa just be here?

“I love you, too.” Iwaizumi says before they both hang up. He sighs and looks up good caterers in Tokyo.

“Kenma, we’re going to be late!” Kuroo calls as he rushes to grab his tie. He starts to knot it in the mirror but quickly grows frustrated, throwing his hands up in the air. Kuroo turns around to go march into their bedroom to drag Kenma out but he sees the blonde waltz out.

Kenma has on a crisp white button down, paired with a red tie and a striped waistcoat. He holds a black blazer over his shoulder and his hair is tied into a bun in half up half down style. He stands in front of Kuroo, the black dress pants the perfect fit on him. 

He looks immaculate. Kuroo can’t help but to gape. 

“Oh my god, Kenma.” Kuroo wheezes out. Kenma drops his blazer onto the couch. 

Kenma walks over to Kuroo and undoes his shitty tie knot. He then reties it perfectly and once he’s finished, he gives it a little pat. He looks up at Kuroo, unimpressed.

“I thought we were going to be late?” He asks, before stepping away and scooping his blazer off the couch. 

Kuroo, still in shock, stumbles out with him to go downstairs and grab their uber to the venue. It’s an outside wedding so the drive takes a little longer. Kuroo looks over to see Kenma playing something on his phone when they climb into the car. He wants to say something like where did he get that suit, why hasn’t Kuroo seen it before, how he’s feeling about the wedding.

Kuroo’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out to see Bokuto calling. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Kuroo asks, looking over at Kenma, who removes his head phone his phone. Kuroo mouths ‘Bo’ and Kenma nods before going back to his game. 

“Are you guys close?” Bokuto asks, sounding a little out of breath. Kuroo pulls his phone back to look at the time to make sure they aren’t late, which they aren’t. They’ll be there right on time. 

“About another 15 minutes, why what’s up?” 

“I’m just so nervous!” Bokuto exclaims, making Kuroo pull the phone away from his ear. He quickly puts it back though, it’s like clockwork. 

“Why are you nervous? I would expect this from Oikawa but you’re not even in the wedding.”

“Not about that! About Akaashi!” 

Kuroo feels the corners of his lips pull up. “It shouldn’t be that hard, don’t stress too much before I get there.”

“I know, dude, but this is Akaashi. I just… I’m afraid I don’t know how to be with him anymore.” 

Kuroo’s brow furrows at this. This was insanely deep for someone like Bokuto to say. Kuroo’s always surprised by Bokuto, though. “Bo, just wait a little bit. Go to the bathroom and splash some water on your face. I’m sure it’ll be alright, I mean he asked you to the wedding right? Means he’s ready to try again. You literally can’t mess this up.” 

Bokuto breathes heavily into the receiver which means Kuroo can tell he’s got one hand rooted in his hair. “Let go of your hair, you don’t want to ruin it before the wedding.”

“How did you-”

“Kenma and I are close, just chill. We’ll see you soon.” Kuroo hears Bokuto say goodbye and then hangs up. He glances over at Kenma. 

“How are you feeling about the wedding?” Kuroo asks, tucking his phone back into his blazer pocket. 

“Fine, why?” 

Kuroo purses his lips and glances out the window to see the buildings becoming shorter and more room for people to walk around. “Just thought you didn’t like this kind of stuff.”

“Well, it’s some of our best friend’s wedding, it really doesn’t matter today if I like this kind of stuff or not. It’s not about me.” Kenma says, shrugging.

Kuroo ws kind of hoping for a more solid answer on Kenmas opinion about weddings but he guesses that’s a good mindset to have going into one. But he decides to press the subject one more time.

“I mean, like weddings in general.” Kuroo says. “Isn’t it nice to you know just confirm the relationship?”

Kenma looks up from his phone to stare forward. A moment goes by in silence as Kuroo can just see Kenma’s brain working. “It’s a big change.” He settles upon before going back to his game. 

Again, not the answer he was looking for. It’s not good or bad, it’s just a neutral response. Fuck, now Kuroo has more questions than answers. Does Kenma like big changes like that? He knows from experience Kenma isn’t great with lots of change but that can’t be about them, could it? Their relationship is the most consistent thing in Kuroo’s life, at least. It wouldn’t feel like a change, it would feel like…

“Kuroo, we’re here.” Kenma tugs on his sleeve and motions outside. They had stopped and Kuroo hadn’t even noticed. He nods and opens up his door to walk outside.

Kuroo spots more people around them getting out of cars and walking to the chairs set up only a little bit in front of them. It was in a field, with a large tent in the background for where the reception was going to be. Kenma keeps a hold on Kuroo’s sleeve, probably a little nervous about the crowd around them. Kuroo finds it best to let him do what he needs to do when he’s feeling overwhelmed and not try to interfere, whether that be holding onto his sleeve or having a hand scrunched into the back of his shirt. 

He used to be fiercely overprotective of Kenma and would try to steer clear of anything that would slightly put him off, but after a little bit, Kenma told him that was doing more harm than good. He wanted to be exposed to situations like big crowds, lots of noise so he can cope with it better. From then on, Kuroo let him handle it, trusting him to tell him it’s ever too much. 

“Kuroo!” Bokuto stands, waving his arm to get his attention. He’s wearing a sports coat over a white button up that is a little too tight on him. Kuroo walks a little faster and Kenma keeps pace, head still in his phone.

“Hey, Bo, has Akaashi showed up?” Kuroo asks after hugging Bokuto. The grey haired man shakes his head and looks at Kenma. 

“Wow, Kenma you look awesome! So… professional.” Bokuto says, giving him a thumbs up. Kenma gives a slight grin, a rarity before going back to his game. By Bokuto’s slack jaw and his thumb still up, he knows how much of a rarity that grin is. 

“Let’s go sit, Akaashi will show up soon.” Kuroo feels Kenma’s hold on his sleeve, slacken the tiniest bit before walking over to their seats. They walk to their seats on Iwaizumi’s side, closer to the front than expected. Kenma sits on the last chair, with Kuroo in the middle and Bokuto on the other end, still glancing around for Akaashi. 

“Relax, he’ll show up any minute, he maybe just got in some traffic.” Kuroo puts a hand on Bokuto’s arm while also glancing around himself. 

“Who is late to a wedding?” Bokuto hisses, confused but nervous. Kuroo shrugs. 

“Akaashi, I guess.” Kuroo pulls out his phone to check the time. He wasn’t that late but it’s a little weird for Akaashi to not show up at the perfect time. “You think Oikawa is losing it?” Kuroo asks, snickering. 

“Oh yeah.” Bokuto’s face lights up as he takes the bait Kuroo has offered. “Remember that one time he had to sing at Daichi’s bar because he lost a dare and nearly bit all of our heads off he was so nervous?”

“Or that time Iwaizumi went to the strip club with a couple friends when they first started dating and Oikawa screamed at him over the phone?”

Kuroo cackles, holding his stomach. “Oh my god! I’ll never forget it! Before our volleyball scrimmage, he just went off!”

“‘Hajime, you asshole!’” Bokuto mimics Oikawa, holding up his hand with his thumb and pinky extended to resemble a phone. “‘You were supposed to come to my game!’”

“Bokuto-san.” Bokuto whips his head around to see Akaashi standing in the aisle, tugging at his fingers with one hand. 

“Akaashi! Hi!” Bokuto exclaims, nearly jumping out of his seat. Kuroo sees that as much as Bokuto wears his heart on his sleeve, he can tell Akaashi has picked up this trait over the years as well. The nervous tick of wringing his hands, the slight flush creeping up on his cheeks, the way he’s shuffling to the seat next to Bokuto. It looks like they’re falling in love all over again. 

Kuroo turns to comment on the scene of Bokuto flailing a little around Akaashi to Kenma but he sees that the blonde has already noticed. 

“I’m happy for them.” Kenma mutters, watching Akaashi sit down. Kuroo grins and notices Kenma’s still holding onto his sleeve. He slowly slides his hand to intertwine theirs together while keeping it hidden. They’re both not big on PDA but to have the small gesture confirming what they already know never hurts. 

Kenma doesn’t look up from his phone but adjusts his fingers to have a better grasp. 

The music starts up, signalling the start of the ceremony. It’s a quick and informal one, with both of the grooms only having their best men stand up with them. The vows are tear filled on Oikawa’s end and Iwaizumi holds his hand through the entire thing, a reassuring thumb rubbing over his hand. Kuroo finds himself imagining him and Kenma in that situation. 

He thinks about Kenma not holding his hand but a flush permanently residing on his cheeks throughout the ceremony. He thinks about Kenma stuttering over the vows, nervous. He thinks about himself crying and Kenma not comforting him in front of everyone, but in private later, whispering sweet affirmations of their love. He imagines being able to have the ring on Kenma’s hand as a public sign that he’s his, and vice versa. 

Before Kuroo knows it, the ceremony is over. He looks around to take in his surroundings. They’re all standing up, Kenma clapping politely but side eying Kuroo while Bokuto wipes a few tears from his eyes in between claps. Akaashi hands him a tissue without even looking over and continues to clap as well. Kuroo catches up, clapping and smiling as the happy couple walks back down the aisle. 

The guests slowly begin to walk over to the tent for the reception and Kuroo continues to think about the imaginary wedding between him and Kenma. They could go away and have it be a destination wedding. Kenma does love to travel. Maybe some place like Hawaii? Or maybe Taiwan? 

He glances down to where Kenma now doesn’t even hold on to any part of Kuroo. He mourns the loss of Kenma’s touch but feels Kenma nudge into his side slightly. He still looks like he could step on Kuroo with his outfit but the way he holds himself makes Kuroo want to grab him and run home to cuddle him. 

“Let’s go over, I’m getting hungry.” Kenma states while walking ahead. Kuroo rushes to catch up with him, which is saying something since Kuroo’s legs are insanely long. He feels their hands brush and smiles to himself. 

Iwaizumi feels overwhelmed. 

He grips onto his hair to keep himself grounded. He feels like floating, he’s so happy but he's so nervous. He just pledged to be with Oikawa through everything. 

Iwaizumi paces with his hands still in his hair around the dressing room. Just moments ago he said he would be with Oikawa through sickness and in death. Tooru just couldn’t seem to help his ugly crying when Iwaizumi was promising him. 

He’s not freaked out, he feels that this is just a delayed reaction. He didn’t really feel a whole lot while he was up there except for nervousness, standing in front of family and friends. He was so focused on not messing up and just the fact that he was finally here that he couldn’t feel… well, anything else. 

Iwaizumi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He needs to calm down. Let these feelings pass through him as quickly as possible. He needs to go back out and say his hellos, keep up appearances. Oikawa will definitely appreciate that. 

But this feels like adult. Feels like forever.

Which he definitely very much so wants to give Tooru his forever. He deserves it.

But it’s… forever. The rest of their lives. Marriage, houses, kids, retirement.

Iwaizumi hears his breathing speed up again. He walks over to the sink and splashes his face with water. He can’t go out right now. He just needs a minute. He’ll be fine in a minute. 

He wants it, he really wants all of it. But this feels like the end and the beginning of a new chapter in his life. He feels like it’s moving so fast and not fast at all. 

His mind is scattered everywhere. Iwaizumi feels out of control, he’s not usually like this. He splashes more water on his face to bring him back down here, to get his mind back in one piece. 

The door opens behind him and he sees his husband lean against it, brows furrowed. 

“Hajime, come on out. We need to say hi to…” He trails off when he sees Iwaizumi’s face. 

No Iwa-chan. His high school self would balk at the way he aches at the times he doesn't hear it. 

“What’s going on?” Oikawa takes long strides over to where Iwaizumi stands and places a gentle hand on his upper back. He starts to move it back and forth slowly. “Are you alright?”

“I…” Iwaizumi is at a loss. He shakes his head and tries to force the words out. “I’m…” 

Oikawa brings his hand up to Iwaizumi’s neck and moves his thumb underneath Iwaizumi’s ear. He kisses his cheek and presses into his side, facing him while Iwaizumi faces the sink. 

A few moments go by as Oikawa just lets Iwaizumi sort himself out. He continues to move his hand around his back, soothing circles and long strokes. He occasionally presses another kiss into the side of his face and everytime he does, Iwaizumi lets up a little bit.

“I’m overwhelmed.” Iwaizumi finally says. He stares at the sink, not wanting to make eye contact with Oikawa. “I love you and I’ve never been happier but this is… a lot.” 

Oikawa nods knowingly after a few more moments of silence, to let Iwaizumi say anything else he thinks. “I thought you weren’t really understanding what was happening when we were saying our vows. I mean, you did but you just weren't… feeling everything.”

Iwaizumi closes his eyes and smiles to himself. Of course, Oikawa already knows exactly how he feels. This is his husband after all, the man he married. He takes another steadying breath.

“How can you just read my mind like that?” Iwaizumi shifts to face Oikawa and uses his hands to frame the brunette’s face. When Oikawa smiles at him, his cheeks squish up against Iwaizumi’s hands. 

“It’s my almighty powers. You know, I am the all-knowing Oikawa-san.” He brings Iwaizumi closer and gives him a peck. “Do you need a moment before we go back out?” His eyes flit around his face to gauge how he was feeling.

Iwaizumi closes the distance between them as a response, hands still framing Oikawa’s face. He breathes in the scent of Oikawa surrounding him and feels he’s already being grounded. The familiar push and pull and tug of lips feels like home. 

When they part, Iwaizumi’s hands move down from his face to his neck. Oikawa’s hands lazily drape over his hips and he pecks the shorter man on the corner of his lips. 

“I kind of wish we could just…” Iwaizumi sighs. “Not go out there.”

Oikawa laughs softly as Iwaizumi puts his head in the crook of the brunette’s neck. “Maybe we could get you to… relax?”

Iwaizumi hums into Oikawa’s neck, missing the insinuation. “Sure, Oikawa.”

“You know, just get you out of your head for a bit?” Oikawa moves Iwaizumi so he’s looking at him now and kisses him. When Iwaizumi feels Oikawa’s tongue teasing his bottom lip, he opens up. He also realizes just what Oikawa means. 

Iwaizumi pulls back, face flushed and eyes wide. “Relax as in?” 

Oikawa smirks and moves his hands to the front of Iwaizumi’s pants. “You know exactly what I mean.” 

Iwaizumi shivers a little and closes the distance between them once again. He feels Oikawa fumble with the button as Iwaizumi moves to leave a trail of kisses along his jaw. Oikawa hums happily and turns his head to expose his neck. Iwaiumi leaves more soft kisses before he sucks a spot right at the juncture of his husband’s neck. 

Husband. Wow. He suddenly feels very happy about that title. 

Because as Oikawa moves to kneel in front of Iwaizumi, it clicks. That this doesn’t just mean that they have a long future ahead of them but also that they vowed to be together, by each other’s side through everything. It means that Oikawa belongs to him, and he belongs to Oikawa. It means that they have physical and legal confirmation of their companionship. It means that he gets to call him husband. It means that all of his happy moments in the future will be with Oikawa by his side. 

Iwaizumi tips his head back and breathes out a shaky exhale, getting rid of the nerves. It means that even though he knows he would never give up or live without Oikawa, that Oikawa would never give up or live without him either. 

Akaashi grips Bokuto’s elbow as they walk into the reception tent. At the front, there’s a live band (Akaashi is pretty sure Oikawa insisted they had one) with a hardwood dance floor. Tables surround the floor with white cloth and yellow roses decorating each one. Soft lights hang above them, creating a cozy and comfortable feeling in the huge tent. Akaashi can still feel the spring breeze coming through the sides. 

“Wow,” Akaashi hears Bokuto whisper in amazement. The dark-haired man feels a smile tug at his lips, coming easily. He forgot how easy it was, it is. 

They make their way to where they see Kuroo and Kenma are sitting at a table closer to the front. Akaashi sees their name cards sitting across the table from each other. That’s right, he forgot to tell Oikawa he’s attending with Bokuto. Not that it really helps if they weren’t together to be at the same table. 

Maybe Oikawa had hoped they would get together before. Akaashi sent a silent thank you his way. 

If Akaashi is being honest with himself, where Bokuto and him stand is complicated and yet simple at the same time. He cannot say they are in a relationship again but it feels like they are on their way to being there. A conversation would need to take place before the next step, obviously but this feels like the slow and inevitable path they take to fit together like puzzle pieces again. 

They had seen each other a few times before the wedding, texting often. They were tiptoeing around the subject of their separation. But to Akaashi, these get-togethers and conversations have shown Bokuto is at a comfortable place in his life. He’s playing professionally on the best team in the league, along with going to play on the National team. For the fucking Olympics. 

Akaashi lets go of Bokuto’s elbow to slip away. Bokuto is caught up saying his greetings to Kuroo and Kenma anyways. He plucks his name card from where it sits and moves it next to Bokuto’s. 

“Where are the newlyweds anyways?” Akaashi hears Kuroo ask Bokuto. Kenma is still seated looking at his phone while Kuroo and Bokuto stand facing the stage. They both sway a little bit as they talk to each other as if they can’t keep still. 

Bokuto shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets. His sport coat bunches up around his arms when he moves too much and you can see underneath that the button up fits snugly around his upper body. Akaashi had asked him if he needed new clothes before the wedding and Bokuto had clearly lied. 

Akaashi comes up to Bokuto and touches his arm lightly to get his attention. He starts to speak but then sees the way Bokuto’s face softens when he looks at him and whatever he was saying catches in his throat. 

“Um-” He starts again. He’s in front of Kuroo and Kenma, he can’t just seize up like this because Bokuto looked at him. “I’m going to get a couple drinks, I’ll be right back. Do you want anything?” 

“Yeah, um, I can come with you if you want.” Bokuto offers. Kuroo glances between them knowingly. 

“While you’re up there, you mind getting me and Kenma Chuhais?” Kuroo leans back on his heels and glances at Kenma to see if he gets any sign that he doesn’t want a drink. There’s no reaction at all, which means a yes. 

“We’ll be back.” Akaashi nods and him and Bokuto make their way up to the open bar. It’s on the other end of the tent, away from the dance floor. 

As they wait in a short line to order, they see Oikawa walking quickly away from the tent. Akaashi squints to make sure that’s him, not believing him to be the type to be running away from his own reception. 

“Is that Oikawa?” Bokuto squints as well. “Where do you think he’s going?” 

“Maybe it has something to do with Iwaizumi? He ran off fast after the ceremony.” Akaashi sighs and turns to see it’s their time to order. Bokuto steps up and orders for them, flashing a smile. 

“Can I get two Chuhais, one Asahi beer and…” He trails off and glances at Akaashi. “An Umeshu on the rocks please.” 

Akaashi bites back a smile. He wants to be shocked that Bokuto remembers his spring go-to drink but he isn’t. Of course Bokuto remembers.

Akaashi feels strangely overwhelmed as the bartender makes their drinks. They scoot to the side and Bokuto makes small talk with the man. After how badly Akaashi treated him, after months of avoiding him, after all of it, Bokuto remains the same. He remains loyal, vulnerable to a fault, the human embodiment of the sun. 

And Akaashi cannot help but be selfish. He wants to surround himself with that loud and bright aura he’s so familiar with. He wants Bokuto by his side.

“Here you go, ‘Kaashi.” A glass filled with an amber liquid and ice comes into his view. He carefully grabs it, fingers brushing and meets Bokuto’s gaze. 

He feels his stomach swoop. There’s a fire burning there that wasn’t there this morning, last week, even at the end of their relationship. It’s hot and murmurs to Akaashi that he shouldn’t fight this, give in, want, want, want.

“Let’s go give these to Kuroo and Kenma.” Akaashi sips his drink as he grabs one of the Chuhais. They walk side by side back to the table. 

At this point the band is in full swing and there are a few couples on the dance floor. The sun is starting to set, causing oranges and pinks to dance across the tent. Most people are sitting, waiting for their dinner to be served to them. Akaashi spots Oikawa and Iwaizumi talking to an elderly couple, presumably one of their grandparents. Oikawa looks to be just as put together and stunning from the ceremony but Iwaizumi’s hair is disheveled and his tie is slightly crooked.

“You think Oikawa has already sunk his teeth into Iwaizumi?” Bokuto leans close to Akaashi, whispering. Akaashi giggles, slowing their walk and leans back towards Bokuto. 

“Yes, literally.” Akaashi comments and sets Kenma’s drink down in front of him. Kenma gives him a hum of thanks while Kuroo loudly thanks Bokuto for his. He turns to go to his seat but sees Bokuto giving him a funny look. 

“What?” Akaashi asks as he maneuvers around the grey haired man. “Aren’t you going to sit?” 

“Ke- Akaashi, I miss your laughs.” He speaks low and averts his eyes. 

Without missing a beat, Akaashi intertwines their hands and brings Bokuto to sit down in the chair next to him. 

“I miss yours, too.” 

At that moment, their dinner was being served to them. Akaashi glances around the table to see Matsukawa and Hanamaki on Kuroo’s end and Suga and Daichi on Bokuto’s end. It seems that this table was reserved for the closest friends to the grooms. Akaashi watches as Matsukawa smears soy sauce on Hanamaki’s face, causing the latter to put on an overdramatic act, pretending to leave the dark haired man forever. 

The meal is a mix of a lot of different things, numerous plates being put in the middle of the table full of sushi rolls, fish, tempura, nigrini, and other delicious foods. Akaashi feels his mouth water and glances over at Bokuto to see him actually drooling. 

Akaashi smiles and without even thinking, grabs his napkin to wipe at the corner of his mouth. Bokuto gives him a thanks, eyes wide before turning away and lunging into the food. 

Akaashi remains frozen with the napkin in hand and staring at Bokuto. That was just reflex for him. To take care of the older man.

The reception and celebration continues as such. Akaashi keeps shocking himself with how well he and Bokuto click back together and Bokuto obviously notices but does not say a word. It’s… comfortable but a little more awkward than Akaashi had previously predicted. 

The steady flow of drinks that mixed with the very delicious dinner they had causes a loose and fun Akaashi to pop out. As servers come by to clean up the dishes, Akaashi takes Bokuto to the dance floor, but not before teasing Kenma.

“C’mon, you.” Akaashi smiles softly and glances between the couple. “Let loose a little.” 

As he turns to go to the dance floor with a smiling Bokuto, Akaashi hears Kuroo murmur “Says Akaashi Keiji,” and Kenma laughs a little at that. 

Bokuto spins Akaashi around so that they are pressing up against each other. The older man grabs his hand and starts to lead the dance. 

“Of course, you take the lead.” Akaashi says through a smile. Bokuto huffs a laugh. 

“Why wouldn’t I? I’m the best dancer there is.” Bokuto’s hand that’s not holding Akaashi’s travels to the middle of his back cautiously. Akaashi’s other hand rests on Bokuto’s shoulder. 

Akaashi raises an eyebrow at that although it’s not unusual for Bokuto to hype himself up. It was more of a challenging eyebrow. Bokuto recognizes it immediately and smirks, eerily similar to Kuroo. Maybe they have been hanging out too much. 

Then Bokuto moves them towards the middle as the song switches to a song with blaring horns that Akaashi had heard before. They slow to a steady sway to the beat as Akaashi just looks at Bokuto, while the other does the same. 

It might look uncomfortable to anyone else but as Akaashi brings a hand up to Bokuto’s jaw and moves his thumb across his cheekbone, he realizes that that doesn’t matter. Bokuto softly sings the words to him, making them more personal than Akaashi thought possible. 

“Bokuto…” He starts, barely above a whisper. “I don’t want to stop what’s happening tonight but I think we need to talk before diving headfirst.”

Bokuto nods and his eyes flit around his face as he speaks. “I agree.” He says. “But, um, what does this mean for right now?”

Akaashi purses his lips, trying to find the right words. “This means that we’re together.” He settles upon. “But we slowly get into the whole relationship thing.” 

Bokuto nods and catches his bottom lip in between his teeth, also searching for the right words. “So… we can talk about our issues and other things later but tonight it’s just… simple.”

Akaashi can’t believe how easy it is. It should feel like a bad thing, slipping in this rhythm again with Bokuto but he knows deep down it’s not. It won’t be. 

“Yeah, it’s just simple.” Akaashi finds the crook of Bokuto’s neck and lays his head there. He can feel Bokuto humming along and then singing along with the song again. 

Akaashi feels a kiss land on his temple and he’s done fighting off any smiles. He proceeds to kiss a spot on his boyfriend’s neck, relishing in the physical way Bokuto relaxes. 

Kuroo woke up earlier than intended but that always happened when he drank. He wasn’t drunk last night per say but everyone at the wedding was a little messy so Kuroo had to join in. He had such a good time enjoying the company of all their dumbass friends. Also, seeing Bokuto happy with Akaashi wrapped around his middle was something Kuroo thought he would never see again. 

Even Kenma had his share of alcohol, which meant he was going to sleep today away. He looks so peaceful with his hair fanned out on the pillow. Kuroo traces lines on Kenma’s forearm that he has out in front of him before pressing a quick kiss on his wrist.

The window is cracked slightly and the sounds of city movement seeps into the room. Despite this, it still feels like Kuroo and Kenma’s cocoon. Kuroo spots Akira curled into herself on the ledge of the window, surrounded by curtains swaying slightly. 

Kuroo feels himself start to relax back into the pillows, feeling an appreciation for this area they’ve created for themselves when he hears Kenma stir. His eyelids flutter open as he rolls his neck out a little. 

“Good morning,” Kuroo mutters and starts to play with Kenma’s hands. Kenma smiles softly but hides it in the pillow as Kuroo inches closer. 

“Morning.” Kenma grumbles. Kuroo grins and reaches his other hand to play with Kenma’s hair. Kenma slowly pulls himself onto Kuroo’s chest and nuzzles himself there. 

Kuroo feels his face heat up and continues to play with Kenma’s hair. He feels so much affection for the man on him it hurts. He presses a kiss into Kenma’s hair and sighs, content. 

“How do you feel this morning?” Kuroo murmurs into his head. “You drank more than you usually do last night.”

Kenma hums, and adjusts his hold on Kuroo’s upper body. “I feel… tired.” 

“We don’t have anything to do so we can just lay around for the day.” Kuroo wraps his arms around the man and sighs again after a moment. Usually, he would feel like getting up, getting coffee, going on a run, just making the most out of the day. But today, he doesn’t feel like disturbing their peace. Maybe he’s feeling sappy because of the wedding. 

Kenma places his hands on Kuroo’s chest and lays his chin on them, peering up at Kuroo. He’s being uncharacteristically touchy today but Kuroo is definitely not complaining. He brushes some hair out of Kenma’s face and Kenma leans into the touch. 

“I love you.” Kenma’s gold eyes feel like they can see through Kuroo’s soul. Kuroo feels that very familiar pang of affection again, much greater this time and he decides then and there. He finally stops questioning. 

“Don’t move a muscle.” Kuroo orders as he snakes out from underneath Kenma and goes to their dresser. He opens the sock drawer and roots around in there to find the small box. 

“Kuroo, ugh I thought we weren’t going to do anything today.” Kenma groans and flops onto his back with his arm over his eyes. 

“I know, I know,” Kuroo grits out as he reaches far back into the drawer. His fingers land on the velvet wrapped box and Kuroo grins. He pulls it out to look at it one more time. The simple gold band is perfect for Kenma. Nothing engraved, nothing flashy, just the purest form of love Kuroo can give him. 

Kuroo spins around, the box cradled in his hands behind him, and continues to grin. Kenma does not want to look at him though. He curls up on his side away from Kuroo’s side of the bed. Kuroo feels his grin waver slightly but he goes over to Kenma’s side anyway. 

“Kenma, love,” Kuroo carefully says as he lowers himself to eye level with Kenma. Kenma peeks at him over the pillow with one eyebrow raised. “I have something… to say.”

Kenma sits up a little at that, concern growing on his face. “What is it?” His face is stil half hidden by the pillow.

Kuroo clears his throat before slowly beginning, taking . “Kenma, I… know you don’t like the idea of marriage or anything like that which is totally ok. But I love the idea of spending the rest of my life with you. I can’t - don’t want to imagine where else I would be without you to be there by my side. I have loved you for… so long, like a really long time that this feels… like the most natural thing.”

Kuroo swallows - almost a cartoonish gulp - and slowly pulls the box out from behind his back. He places it right in front of where Kenma is sitting and finally looks up at him but not really registering his face or reaction. 

“Wanna marry me?” Kuroo tries to ask casually but it comes out shaky. He breathes in heavily and looks up at his boyfriend. 

Kenma stretches his arms out to open the box but his hands start to shake as he is about to clasp them around it. His hair is covering most of his face since he is looking slightly down so Kuroo cannot see his full reaction. 

Kuroo does watch as a tear stains a sheet.

At first he thinks it’s him for some reason. He doesn’t remember starting to cry or choking back a sob. But when he sees Kenma’s shoulders shake and the way he holds the box in his hand like it’s the most valuable thing in the world, it clicks.

Kenma sniffles and opens up the box very carefully, still treating it with extreme care, to showcase the gold band Kuroo had searched for for so long. To the size and the exact gold Kuroo wanted, it was perfect. Kuroo feels his chest puff out a little without him meaning to. He really is proud of his choice. 

A few moments go by where Kenma just stares at the ring, hair still blocking off any view Kuroo has of his face. Kuroo reaches out a hand to cup his jaw and get a glimpse at his reaction. He sees the red-rimmed eyes and the puffiness that comes whenever Kenma cries. 

Which is honestly never. The last time Kenma cried in front of Kuroo was because he had missed this insane sale at the game store in high school. And also when Kuroo graduated, Kenma tried to hide from him but he found the blonde in his room, curled up in Kuroo’s old hoodie after the ceremony. 

Kuroo thinks that Kenma is going to hold it up and inspect it and see if there are any cheesy engravings or if it really does fit but instead he takes his thumb and runs it over the ring. Kuroo tucks the hair that sits behind the hand cupping Kenma’s jaw behind his ear. He feels his own eyes start to burn with tears at the sight of Kenma.

“Kuro…” Kenma rasps out. Kuroo has never heard his voice like that. Kuroo quickly feels the guilt seep back in and he feels his own expression fall a little bit. 

“Love, I’m so sorry if this is overwhelming or-”

Kenma shakes his head quickly, the hair swinging back to hide his face. He pulls the band out of its place and shakily slides it over his ring finger. 

Kuroo feels his body relax, not realizing how tense he was. Kenma wiggles his fingers around with the new ring, seemingly testing to see if it fits well. 

“Kenma, you’re killing me here, just say someth-”

“Yes.” Kenma finally looks up at Kuroo. “Of course.”

Kuroo feels tears start to slip involuntarily as Kenma continues to sob. “K-Kuro, I love you so much. I-I-...” He seems to be at a loss. 

“I’m so s-sorry I made you feel hesitant to… to ask me this. I-I never meant anything by it… I just didn’t want to pressure you.” Kenma manages out as he wipes his face with the heel of his hand.

“It’s alright, love. I know part of some of what you said is true though.” Kuroo wipes a tear away from Kenma’s face and puts the box on Kenma’s bedside table. 

“Yeah, I d-don’t really care for some of the planning.” The blonde comments as he sniffles. 

Kuroo climbs up into bed and pulls Kenma to his chest again. Kenma puts his hand out to brace himself and ends up showing off his new ring. Kuroo smirks at him as he wipes his own eyes of tears. They settle back into the pillows with Akira coming up to curl up in Kenma’s arms.

“I know you don’t. We can keep it small.” Kuroo continues as Kenma holds Akira. He pets her head, gold ring glistening in the early morning sun. “Or we can just elope next weekend. I don’t really care.”

Kenma looks up at Kuroo and smiles softly. He rubs his head a little into Kuroo’s side and sighs. 

Kuroo feels pretty happy with his choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao let's pretend gay marriage is legal nationally in Japan 
> 
> Bokuto and Akaashi have a good convo and shortly move in again and get a bernies mountain dog because Bokuto loves big dogs and Akaashi grows to like the dog as well :)
> 
> Kenma and Kuroo run of to an island with their closest friends and family and elope there because Kenma likes to travel and Kuroo likes warm weather
> 
> I am so sorry I made Iwaizumi have a revelation while getting a blow job ah but please leave a comment or kudos if you liked! I love getting any feedback my heart warms when I get the little (1) in my inbox :) also I'm thinking of writing abt the bachelor party for Iwaizumi and Oikawa lmk if any of you would want that


End file.
